


Shirtsleeves

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Old West!AU, Sexual Situations, Teasing, US Marshal!Din, forearms, rather sickeningly cute tbh, sexual innuendos from at least c. 1843, soft!Din, very spicy but not quite smut?, yes forearms need their own tag/warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: Only Din really knows how to rile you up when you both are doing the chores around your little farm.Drabble for my Dusty Trails Series, an Old West!AU
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Shirtsleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmandofan90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/gifts).



The morning air was already turning warm as you tidied up from breakfast, scrapping the rest of the food scraps into the feed bucket. The remnants of sausages, cornmeal mush, molasses on the plates cleaned up easily in the washbasin that Din had set up to your preference in the kitchen. 

Drying your hands on your work apron, you grabbed the bucket and went out to feed the chickens the scraps that had been collecting since yesterday morning.

Closing the screen door behind you, you made your way over to the hen house.

Din was already working on his chores around the place, apparently deciding to start the day by chopping wood for the stove before the day grew even hotter. 

He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showcasing his strong forearms. The front of his shirt was also partly unbuttoned and the collar fell open to expose the whole length of his throat and down past his collarbones.

You also couldn’t help but eye your husband’s backside and the way the muscles in his back flexed and shifted under his shirt and suspenders as the ax fell again. The piece of wood on the block split down the middle with a resounding crack in the morning air.

His caramel-colored trousers tightened over his ass as he bent to toss the split logs onto his growing pile that would go by the backdoor that led directly into the kitchen. The bright blue of the sky seemed created to frame his form in such a way that you couldn’t think of any way to make the image more perfect.

Blinking, you licked your lips before going to feed the chickens. They were already fussing and clucking at the sight of the bucket. They knew you always brought tasty things to eat.

Dumping the bucket in the normal spot, you also dug out a good portion of grain to toss out to be pecked up by their yellow beaks. It was always amusing at how they just swarmed the food as if they didn’t forage literally the whole day.

Glancing back over at Din, you felt your eyes widen slightly when you saw that he had decided it was too warm to wear a shirt in the short time you had been feeding the chickens. His skin glowed warm and brown in the sun as he started whistling a jaunty tune. His woven work suspenders hung against his sides, swaying with his movements.

Damn that man, surely he knew what he was doing to you. The sight of the dark trail of hair disappearing down his pants, the slight softness of his stomach, the way his toned arms moved with each swing of the ax? It was enough to make any warm-blooded woman feel ready to come undone.

You found yourself pressing your legs together as a familiar ache swirled in you from just the sight. Frowning at how quickly you were getting worked up, you went back to your chores with slightly more frenetic energy. 

While the hens were distracted you collected a good eight eggs from the little chicken coop that was set up by the barn. The white and brown eggs were still warm from being laid this morning.

The sounds of chopping wood stopped as Din was apparently satisfied with the pile he had made.

Unable to help yourself you glanced back over to him just in time to watch as he dipped a wooden bucket into the water trough that he had filled with cold, sweet well water for the horses while you had been making breakfast.

He proceeded to take the said bucket and dump the water over his head. His hair was plastered to his head, the deep brown locks turning glistening black, as the water sluiced down over the planes and curves of his body.

“Mr. Djarin, you are quite the sight,” you scolded, hands placed akimbo on your hips as you walked over to him. The basket of eggs forgotten and set down by the coop.

You tried to keep a straight face but failed when the damnable man winked at you. 

He then proceeded to shake some of the water from his hair before grinning at you. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief at your gasp as a few cold drops of water splashed on your face.

Din lunged forward, catching you easily enough in his arms and pulling you close, you shrieked with laughter as the cold water he was sopping wet with soaked into your clothing. The chill caused you to shiver even in the heat of the day as you clung to his wide shoulders which were still bare. 

He looked as pleased as a fox in a hen house.

“You _finally_ noticed, sweetling?” Din asked, his voice still holding amusement even as it went lower, more gravely with want. “Been trying to get ya’ to look ever since you stepped out of the house.”

“Oh?” You murmured, glancing from his plush lips framed by his mustache back up to his eyes.

A wet curl had fallen down on his forehead, a drop of water beading up until it dripped down onto his nose.

Leaning forward you pressed a delicate kiss to that same spot on his nose, “Well, marshal. You have my attention now. Whatcha going to do with it?”

“I was figuring some horizontal refreshments might be in order,” Din teased, wiggling his eyebrows salaciously before bending down and kissing you much softer than you had anticipated. 

He deliberately and thoroughly kissed you. Not rushed in the least until he gave your bottom lip a tiny nip with his teeth that had you groaning. 

You linked your arms around his neck to pull him in closer while his hands pressed hot over your sides until they found the small of your back so he could hold you tightly against him. You could feel the hardness of his length through all the layers of your clothes and you whined in equaling need. It swirled warm in your belly with an ache you knew only your marshal could satisfy.

“What you say, Mrs. Djarin?” he murmured against your lips when you both finally had to part to breathe. Your eyes were still shut as you reveled in the feather-soft caress.

“You best take me in the barn, it's closer,” you said as you nuzzled against his cheek and kissed him again. Your hands snuck down to take hold of that nice firm ass you had been admiring all morning, giving it a squeeze that had Din groaning into the kiss this time.

Today was going to be a very fine indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> **Old Western Slang / Sayings / Historical tidbits**
> 
> \- While cheesecloth was used before metal mesh screens, the metal mesh screen windows where popularized in America during and after the Civil War. By the 1890s they were no longer considered a luxury but a necessity to modern life at the time.  
> \- horizontal refreshments - a euphemism for sex that has been around since c. 1843-6
> 
> **Bonus Recipe for “Oregon Trail Breakfast Cornmeal Mush”**  
>  1 Cup cornmeal | 4 Cups boiling water | 1 Tablespoon lard | 1 Teaspoon salt | & Dried currents
> 
> Put currents into water and bring to boil. Sprinkle cornmeal into boiling water stirring constantly, adding lard and salt. Cook for about 3 minutes. Pour in bowls and top with milk, butter and molasses. (there are various recipes that I found and there are also variations for frying this as well)


End file.
